


Decorations

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Harry decorates his apartment.





	

The golden snitch flew around the room as Harry decorated his flat with tinsel and lights. The small, skinny Christmas tree in the corner had barely taken him half an hour to decorate and an hour later he was nearly finished decorating his four small rooms. His lousy excuse for a boyfriend was laid on the sofa describing how Harry was doing it all wrong, or criticising his choice of colour; red and gold _were_ Christmas colours, not just the colours of Gryffindor.

“Anyway, it’s the seventh of December. It’s much too early to be putting up decorations; your neighbours will think you’ve gone mad.”

Harry shot Draco a glare as he muttered, “They already think that thanks to you.” Draco just carried on with his rant and Harry, after putting up the last length of tinsel, shut him up the only way he knew how.

“There, and there was no mistletoe this time.” Draco shot him a glare. “Oh, come on.” Harry grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up off the sofa. “You’ve got to pay me back for not making you do work.”

“And how do you suppose I should do that?”

Harry grinned back at him. “Well, we could…”

****************************************************************

Twenty minutes later, they were squeezing their way through the crowds in Diagon Alley. “Why you would want to do your shopping today is beyond me. We could be doing other things.”

“What, like putting up the decorations together, or visiting our families?” Harry gave Draco a pointed look.

“Alright, shopping it is. But later we can do something else.”

“As long as your treating me to it, then yes. Perhaps we could go to that new restaurant your mother was telling us about.”

“You really are dense, Potter.”

“Not dense, just not giving in to your sexual desires today.” He pulled Draco into a shop before shoving items into his arms.


End file.
